Life before life
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: This is the story of Shuichi's life before the series starts. I don't own gravitation. T for language and abuse. Done for now...rewritten 8/11 !
1. You know I trust you Right?

I was 12 years old when this story begins. I remember the day clearly...

It was during the summer right after gymnastics practice. I had what the teachers called natural balance. I was an all star, the best in my league. It was a hot sunny day when my dark red hair started to lighten up. My dad was off on a work trip and I was out in the backyard playing with my dog Bad Luck.

I named him 'Bad Luck' because he always caused bad things wherever he went. I remember one time when he was a pup my mom let him out into the back yard and he got loose. He sped off and began digging in the old neighbor lady's trash, throwing it everywhere. When she heard the commotion she came outside, only to see her plants dug up and trash thrown all across her lawn. I laughed when I saw it but the old lady blamed it on me. My mom apologized and 'punished me' for not watching him. Truth be told, her punishment wasn't much, she just made me watch the dog for a week, I pretended to be really upset and contrite whenever the lady saw me, but really who can control a puppy?

Anyway, it was a midsummer day when I was laid out in the sun getting a tan. I wasn't much one for school and being cooped up all the time, so during the summer I was always outside, either climbing trees, racing on the track, playing at the beach, or sunbathing. Eventually I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dark so I rushed inside to get ready for dinner. That's when I saw my hair in the mirror. I gasped in shock because it was way lighter then it had been. I finally got used to it and after a few days I found out the more I was out in the sun the lighter it became. It didn't bother me any, and mom never said anything so I just continued to play and enjoy the outdoors as much as possible. After a month my dad came home from work.

I greeted him as normal, but once he saw my hair he flipped out. He told me to meet him in his room after dinner. Being the good little boy I was I did as I was told...

"Son what on this earth did you do to your hair?" He asked me appalled.

"Nothing father. I was just outside in the sun and-"

"Let me guess it just turned PINK!"

"Well, yes father."

"Liar! Why are you lying to me? I keep you under this roof and feed you and clothe you and you go out and dye your hair PINK?"

"F-father, please that's not what happened! I just fell asleep outside and it-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared as he hit me. "You insolent brat! I leave you for a month and you go and turn into some satanic, disobedient, brat who dyes his hair pink!" My father actually hit me.

"F-father!" I whisper in shock.

"Now you fight against me! All I ask for is for you to be a good boy and be a BOY but here you go dying your hair pink and lying to me! Is it too much to ask for a good son?"

"That's not true!"

"Honor thy mother and father, son! Are you accusing me of lying?"

"N-no but father!"

"Why are you back talking me?" He yells hitting me. I just laid there too shocked to try and fight him off. Looking back, I can say this is definitely the point at which I became depressed. As a punishment, for dying my hair and 'continuing to dye it', I was forbidden from going outside for two years except to get to and from school...

About a year later when I turned 13, I finally realized he wasn't going to stop. Ten months later I fell during P.E…. I just sat there watching the blood pour out of my cuts, surprised to find myself enjoying the feeling of the cool blood rolling over my boiling hot skin. Someone suggested that I go to the nurse, and this was the beginning of my clumsy act...

Two months later I was a regular at the nurse's office. Every day, at least once a day, I would fall and scrape my knee, stub my toe, or jam my finger in the door. Doing anything possible to hurt myself more then he hurt me. I soon found that I could use my clumsiness to cover up anything he did…

Then one day in P.E. for the first time in months, I fell not on my own accord. This redheaded boy accidentally knocked into me and I fell and scraped my hands and knees. The gym teacher saw and told the boy, Hiroshi, to help me to the nurse.

"I'm sorry Shuichi-san, I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, I know it was an accident."

"No hard feelings right?" He asks, honestly worried.

"Sure."

"Do you want me to carry you? It might sting to walk…"

"That's okay, I've walked it plenty of times."

"You sure? Those scrapes look kinda bad..."

"It will be fine. I can walk it on my own if you wanna go do something else."

"No, at least let me walk with you, to show that I am truly sorry..."

"It's fine really…but if you really want to..." I thought he was such a weirdo at the time; most people booked it as soon as I said I could do it on my own.

"Thank you, Shuichi-san!"

"No problem, I guess, Hiroshi-san"

Hiroshi just smiled an apologetic smile and I just grinned and bared it. As I stepped into the nurse's office I expected Hiroshi to go back to Gym but I suppose he wanted out of it as much as I did.

"Ah, Shuu-kun, Didn't I just see you last class period?" Somehow I think the nurse knew my clumsiness was an act. She never pressed me about it though.

"Sorry Yamisa-sensei. I accidentally pushed him."

"Wow, now that's a shocker. Thank you Hiroshi-kun, but I think Shuu-kun can do enough damage to himself. I don't think he needs your help in that department."

"What do you mean?"

"Oi! IM RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!"

"Oh! Sorry Shuichi-san" Hiroshi apologized, but I was just glad that the topic switched to me actually getting fixed up.

"All done! Now lets see those hands…" I hold out my hands to let her bandage them up. When she finished I went back to gym with Hiroshi.

"Hey, Hiroshi-san..."

"Yes Shuichi-san?"

"Why are you being so nice to me...?" I asked, shyly. Most of the kids in the school either didn't know I existed, or thought I was an easy target for bullying.

"What do you mean Shuichi-san?"

"I mean you stayed with me even when I told you could go, and you waited for me instead of going back to class..."

"Well it is two things really, first off I hate gym class and second it was my fault you fell and I would feel really bad about letting you go alone. I mean what if you had fallen again and gotten hurt more? I would be mad at myself if I-" I almost tripped but he caught me "If I didn't catch you..." I looked up into his eyes and could see the truthfulness. I suddenly blushed noticing how little space there was between us. I regained my balance muttering my thanks to him while hiding my face behind my bangs.

"Ano... Shuichi-san?"

"Yes Hiroshi-san?"

"Do you uh... wanna be my friend?"

"Uhhhh...sure Hiroshi-s…kun"

"Thank you Shuichi-sa…kun." He said and we both started giggling at our foolishness, at least that's what I was laughing at. My first real friend…

A year later, three years after it all began I decided I was going to tell Hiro, as I now called him, the truth. Since we were both 16 and we'd been friends for a year, I decided I could trust him enough with my secret. This was decided, of course, after my daily beat down and dinner.

"H-hey, Hiro? You there?"

"Yeah, What's wrong, Shuichi? You don't sound very good…"

"I need to tell you something..."

"Well...go ahead..."

"Not here, not on the phone, in person…

"The park?"

"In three." I said before clicking the phone off. Quietly I fixed up the bruises and cuts and got dressed. I headed down the stairs and got the door open, only to be stopped by my dad.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I-I was going out for a walk..."

"Liar. What have I told you about lying?"

"But I'm not lying, father. I just wanted to go for a walk, maybe to the park and back."

"Liar." He said before he began beating me up for the second time that day. "Go to your room."

"Yes father," I said as I climbed up the stairs to my room. Quickly I fixed up my cuts and bruises for the second time and I grabbed my hidden rope ladder. I made slow work climbing out of the window and when I got to the park I saw Hiro pacing back and forth.

"You said three minuets! It's been 13!" He said when he saw me.

"Sorry something came up...that I need to tell you about..." I said suddenly not sure about my decision…but I had made up my mind, there was no way I was backing out of it.

"Well, go on..."

"You trust me right?"

"Of course."

"You know I trust you right?"

"Yessss..."

I sighed before I took a deep breath. "Well, at first I didn't want to tell you 'cause I wasn't sure how you would react... Then knowing how you would react I was worried you would make it worse..."

"What are you-?"

"My dad beats me." I said feeling ashamed as I adverted my eyes. In his shocked silence I focused on the sleeve of my shirt, there was a thin thread coming loose and I picked at it as I waited for him to respond.

"W-what!"

"He does. That's why I'm so 'clumsy' to help cover it up."

"W-what? B-but why?"

"Because I'm not the perfect little son he thought I would be. My hair turned Pink and he's been beating me ever since..."

"Oh, Shuichi! But that's been since before-!" I decided as my only friend that he deserved the whole truth.

"That's not all, you know at school, When I fall...Its all on purpose."

"What?"

"It is."

"But why? Why would you do something like that to yourself?"

"To lessen the pain of what he does to me."

"B-but oh, SHUICHI!" He said looking at me like I had two heads. I don't know... maybe I did... maybe I grew two heads especially at that moment, for that purpose…so he could look at me because I had two heads and not because I hurt myself on purpose...

"I understand if you can't accept me because of this and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore-" My sentence was cut off when he started to cry...wait cry, like tears and snot? "Why? ...why are you crying?"

"Oh, Shuichi! I'm crying because you wont! You should be happy and not sad...Not like this-"

"Damn it Hiro! Don't turn into one of them! Don't tell me what I can or can't do!" I said irrationally angry in my fear of his reaction.

"Sorry Shiuchi! I just want you to be happy!" He said pulling me into a hug. I sat there letting him cry on my shoulder and soon I realized that I was crying too! I pulled him closer and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. My pain, both emotional and physical, was momentarily forgotten as I sat there and cried into my best friends shoulder.

Then I told him I had to go or else I could in trouble. I saw the anger flare up in his eyes and I know mine held a moment of distrust and regret, until he turned away and said that he would see me tomorrow…

I slowly trudged home hoping that I could trust Hiro and that my dad hadn't come to check on me. Hell, who was I kidding, my dad wouldn't have bothered even if he hadn't been drunk off his ass…I climbed up to my window noticing that the light was on... wait, I didn't remember leaving the light on! I quickly finished my climb to see a silhouette of a lady...

Okay...so it's just my mom...Wait! Shit! What was wrong with me 'just my mom?' What am I an idiot? I quietly climbed into the window to see her staring in shock at the bloody bandages I left on the floor in my rush to get to Hiro.

"Shit" I whispered and my mom unsteadily turned around...we held a moment of silence.

"Shuichi. You can't tell me all this blood is from you being clumsy…"

"Mom don't worry about it, it will be ok, nothing's wrong, why don't you go back to bed..." I suggested knowing shock could play in my favor.

"No! My precious Shuichi is being bullied and I want to know who is doing this."

"Mom, really, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. This is some crazy dream, nightmare that your subconscious whipped up. Why don't you just go to bed and get away before this gets any worse." Why the hell was I so calm? No scratch that HOW the hell was I so calm? Did anything I said even make any sense?

"Really? Shuichi I thought you were dead! All of this blood-it's not natural-" And she left an opening…

"That's how you can tell it's a dream, mom. Really now, if you go into your bed you will wake up and fall back asleep into a better dream and that's what you want. Right you want to leave this nightmare behind and you want to dream about going to a cook off and winning us a new refrigerator."

"Your right...goodnight Shuichi..." She said going into her room and falling asleep. Finally luck played in my favor! I sighed and quickly cleaned up the mess and turned out the lights…sleep was a long time coming that night.

AN:/ 8/23/11 So I was reading through this and I couldn't even finish the second chapter before I wanted to cry and/or barf at the terrible writing. I can't promise that it will continue, espcially since I haven't seen Gravitation since before I originally posted this story, but at the least, it will be posted with a better quality of writing...


	2. And the world fades to black

I woke the next morning to see my mom standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Shuichi!" She said hugging me as I stood up. "I had the worst nightmare ever! Your room was covered in bloody bandages and Oh, I was so scared! But the dream you told me to go to bed and wake up and it would all just be a dream, a bad, bad, horrible dream...So I did and...OH Shuichi I'm so glad your Ok!" She said squeezing me in a death grip.

"Mom" I choked out. "If you don't let go of me, I will be dead." I said joking, inwardly cringing at how hard she was squeezing by broken ribs. She let go, gave me a painfully playful poke to my side and bounded out of the room to make breakfast. I winced at the pain she unknowingly caused me as I grabbed my uniform and headed to the shower.

After getting dressed I headed down stairs and kissed my mom goodbye as I grabbed a pear and some toast. Then I went to wait for Hiro at the bus stop. When he arrived there was a tense silence that I longed to break. But, to my surprise, I'm wasn't the only one longing to break it...

"No more." Hiro said.

"...No more what?" I asked half afraid of the answer.

"Not on purpose. I don't want you doing that to yourself."

"But, Hiro...I...I need it..."

"Shuu...look at me and say that again." Hiro said to me.

I looked into his eyes and sighed. He knew I couldn't do that, which was why he asked me to. I closed my eyes and groaned in frustration. I felt a jolt of lightning jump down my spine as soft lips came in contact with my own. After seeing it was Hiroshi I melted.

But...What did this mean? Was it just a friendly kiss or was it more? ...damn it Shiuchi, enough wishful thinking...but...Why? Why was it wishful thinking? Did I want this? Did I need this? I couldn't really tell…all I could feel were his soft, warm lips upon my own, all I could hear was his heart beat in his chest, all I could see, even with my eyes closed, were his bright green eyes. I could tell he was just as confused at what this means... Was this Love? Would this ruin our friendship or bring us a step closer? What was going to happen?

"Do...Do you still need it?" He asked uncertain. I could sense his fear, his heartbeat racing. I brought my lips to his ear and whispered a quiet 'Not any more' before kissing him again. After a few moments we stopped and gasped for breath. Together, we started the walk to school hand in hand. It was kinda weird how every morning we met at the bus stop but walked to school, it was some strange tradition we never consciously started.

During the last class of the day the nurse called me to her office.

"Shuichi...Is something wrong?" She asked me obviously worried, as she looked me up and down, examining me slowly.

"Nope!" I said happily. "I'm feeling better then ever."

"I haven't seen you all day..."

"Yep! Aren't you proud of me?"

"Well, I find it just a little weird that just yesterday you came here every class period but today you haven't seen me at all...did something happen?"

"I found my light," was all I said before walking out of the room. I stopped in the hall and turned to her to say, "I'll come and visit if that's what you'd like."

"That would make me happy, as long as you're not hurt." She said with a smile.

"Its a date." I said turning and running off to find Hiroshi.

It only takes me a minute and soon I'm calling his name "Hiroshi! Hiroshi!" I jogged to catch up with the redhead. "What's up?" I asked giving him a cheesy grin.

"Nothing. How you holding up?" He asked truly concerned.

"Great! I went the whole school day with out seeing the nurse." I said grinning wider.

He smiled at me. "By the way, what did the nurse want you for last period?"

"She wanted to see if I was ok..."

"And what did you tell her?" He asked.

"That I found my light." I said honestly with a blush. Hiro just grinned.

"Does this mean that you're going to join the gymnastic team?" Hiro asked with a smirk

"Oh! Try outs are today aren't they?" I said rushing back to the school. Hiro laughed and ran along behind me.

When I entered the gym, tryouts had already started. I walked up to the Gym teacher and asked him if I could still sign up for tryouts. He and the people around me that heard laughed. I growled and looked over to Hiro. He was obviously angry on my behalf. I steeled myself and smiled sweetly before turning to the Gym teacher fire burning in my eyes. "Can I still tryout?"

"Sure. You can go next," he said stifling a giggle. I just smiled and went to the locker room to change into the leotard. When I emerged everyone is holding back laughter. I pushed the thoughts aside and stepped up to the mat. I took a breath and let loose my anger. Despite the 'clumsiness' that had given me my reputation, gymnastics was like breathing to me. The whole gym fell silent as I stood up grinning sheepishly. Hiro ran over to me as I stepped off the mat and he gave me a hug.

"That was excellent!" He said squeezing my broken ribs.

"Hiroshi!" I hissed, quietly reminding him of my situation. He let go of me, gave me a questioning look, and I gestured to my ribs. He winced apologetically. The Gym teacher came up to me embarrassed.

"Shuichi-kun, I was wrong...Would you join the Gymnastics team?" He asked looking at the floor. The team was so bad they hadn't won a match in three years. I could tell that he thought if I joined they would be sure to win.

"Nope." I said seriously. He stood there shocked at my blunt refusal. "Duh, that's why I came to tryouts, Of course I'll join." I said grinning at how gullible he was.

"Ah" he said laughing at himself in relief. As I walked out into the setting sun with Hiro by my side and a new Gym bag slung over my shoulder I sighed a happy content sigh thinking life couldn't get any sweeter... Until I remembered what day it was.

"Shit!" I yelled running off leaving a confused Hiroshi behind. I ran all the way home skidded to a halt in front of the door, and paused to catch my breath. I slowly opened the door to see my mom and father waiting for me."H-hi." I said weakly.

"Where have you been?" My father asked me.

"I'm sorry I'm late...I was trying out for the Gymnastics team..." I said cringing at the look my father gave me.

"Oh! Did you make it?" Mom asked excitedly. She wanted me to join a sports team for a while, something to get me out of the house.

"...Yes..." I said unsure of where I stood with Father.

"Why not football?" He asked softly.

"I'm too little to play football..."

"Basketball?"

"Tryouts are done..."

"Baseball?" He asked glaring at me.

"I don't have enough arm strength." I say politely.

"Why Gymnastics?" He asked, "If you can do a handspring you should be able to swing a bat." He said his eyes looking murderous.

"Why not Gymnastics?" I asked softly.

"Cause it is a girly sport!" Father yelled finally loosing his temper. "You want to dress in tight outfits and roll around on the floor!" He said before reaching out to slap me. Mom gasped as her husband got up and picked her only son up by his hair and threw him against the wall. Honestly, I think she was more shocked that I let him. I sat there taking the abuse knowing it would be worse if I were to fight back. She stood up and grabbed the phone; somehow I knew she was dialing '911'.

"Hello?" she asked softly, trying not to grab my father's attention. I focus on her half of the conversation to help block out the pain. "I have an emergency." She said sobbing (oh momma please don't cry). "My husband is abusing my little boy." She said letting the tears fall onto the floor. (Splash splash). "555 Bakers Street" she said as she fell to her knees.

I just let him punch me, trying to give my mom enough time to get it done. Police and Ambulance sirens snapped my father out of his anger. He turned to mom and took a step toward his weeping wife. (Not her!) I stood up and jumped in front of her taking the hit. I got up again and again until the police bust down the door. He took an angry lunge for the cops, suddenly with a knife in his hand (Where did that come from?). I looked down at my blood-soaked clothes and heard the bang. Exhausted, I fell landing in my mother's arms. (She's safe). The world turned black and the voices faded off into the distance sounding like a far off whisper...

AN:/ 9/5/11 So parts of this chapter wanted me to pull my hair out over them, but I think overall this is a much better version of the chapter, and in the end my hair is still intact. We'll see when I can get the next chapter up; hopefully it won't play hard to get.


	3. Worried doesn't even begin to cover it

Surprise, Hiro's Point of View!

I stood there, mind shocked at Shuichi's words. He doesn't cuss. Period. I watched him take off down the street towards his house. Worried, but trustful, I started off towards my own when I remembered mom wouldn't be home for at least two more hours. I sighed and decided to find something else to do.

Halfway down the street I spotted a cafe (let's grace them with my presence). I ordered a frappachino and subconsciously took a stool by the window. For about an hour I just sat and watched the cars go by, slowly drinking my drink, trying to kill time. Then an ambulance rushed past. (Don't turn right. Don't turn right,) I thought watching it turn down Shuichi's street. (Ok...It could be that old lady across the street...or the two devil children). I thought to myself trying to stay calm. (Screw it!) I took off down the street much like Shuichi had done an hour ago. When I reached the start of Bakers street I saw that my wishes and hope couldn't have been enough. I rushed down the street and I flew past the caution tape the Police were putting up. I reached one ambulance to find Shuichi being hooked up to all sorts of machines.

"SHUICHI!" I yelled to him, panicking. I attempted to climb into the ambulance but the paramedic held me back.

"Are you family?" He asks.

"Yes!" I lied frustrated. I shoved past him and sat next to Shuichi. I looked him over and seeing bloodstains and bruises I grabbed his hand tightly. For a moment he regained consciousness and smiled at me. I weakly smiled back glad to know he's not dead or dying. Then he lost consciousness. I stayed with him in the ambulance until we reached the hospital but when they wheeled him into the emergency room they stopped me from going with him. A nurse redirected me to a waiting room where I sat and waited impatiently for any news on Shuichi. Shuu's mom had been admitted for shock so I was alone.

Several doctors rushed in and out of the room none looking happy. About an hour and a half after I left the coffee shop my cell phone rang. I looked at the number and cursed. I forgot about _my_ mom.

"Hello." I said my voice cracking.

"Where have you been? You didn't even call! I was getting so worried about you!" She said righteously angry.

"Mom. It's Shuichi. He's in the emergency room right now." I said pushing back my tears at the thought of him lying, tiny, on that white bed.

"Oh god. I'll be right there!" She said hanging up the phone. I looked around the room and laughed slightly.

"3...2...1…" My phone rang again. "Hello?" I asked already knowing who it is.

"Uh…uhm...where are you guys?" She asked embarrassed. I told her which hospital and she hung up again with a promise of being right here. I put the phone away and set my head down on my knees, finally allowing myself to cry.

My mother found me curled up on a couch a few minutes later. My eyes were blood-shot, I'm sure, and there were tear-stains down my cheeks. She sighed sadly when she saw me.

"Would you like me to get us something to eat?" She asked an hour later. I started to protest but my stomach betrayed me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I don't know if I'll be able to hold it down." I said truthfully.

"...then I'll get you something small." She said heading off to the food court. Once she was out of sight I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and ran my hands through my hair.

"Shuichi you'd better be okay." I said sighing. Then I decided that sitting around and doing nothing was not going to make word of his condition come any quicker, so I headed off to do something productive. "Productive..." I mumbled looking around at the white walls that all looked the same. I sighed hopelessly before magically stumbling upon a gift shop. "Hum...I know you'll be okay so I'll get you a gift." I said as if Shuichi could hear me, and somehow I know he will get better. I walked into the store and examined all the over-priced stuffed animals and the sugar free candy. "What would you like...?" I asked myself.

"Looking for something special?" The lady behind the counter asked me.

"Yeah." I said looking through all the junk.

"For someone special?" She asked. I was too emotionally exhausted to answer verbally so I just nodded my head. "Would you like me to help you?" She asked watching me intently.

"Sure." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok, Tell me about your friend." She said eyes glinting mysteriously.

"Ok. He's a guy with pink hair." She raised her brow in question. "It's natural. I think it suits him perfectly. He's hyper and in an ever changing mood. He like's gymnastics and is very flexible. He also likes to sing, and is good at it. His dad...well, lets just say his dad is the reason he's here." I said not telling her directly why he's here.

"Sounds like a cool guy. I think…he'd like this." She said before quickly pulling out a necklace from nowhere.

"Oh!" I exclaimed cheered slightly by her magic trick. "You're quite right. I do think he'd like that." I said looking closely at the microphone charm.

"I hope he gets better soon." The lady said smiling as I hand over the money.

"Thanks," I mumbled before walking back to the waiting room. I stuffed the necklace into my pocket just as my mom opened the door.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long." She said handing me some WacPondals. I shook my head and munched lightly on the fries. "Well, has there been any news on Shuichi or his mom?" She asked just as a doctor walked out of the emergency room.

"Are you Hiro?" The man asked looking at me.

"Yes...?" I said leery since I never told the doctors or paramedics my name.

"Well, Shuichi-kun wishes to see you. We're moving him to his own room as we speak." He said adjusting his glasses.

"So he's alive?" I asked hope filling my voice.

"Yes. He lost a lot of blood so he's very weak; he has two broken ribs, a broken arm, some bruises and some shallow lacerations, but other then that he's fine. We've got him bandaged up and set up to some IVs giving him nutrients and blood…I said you shouldn't see him but he insisted to the point of threatening the nurses." He said.

"That's Shuichi for ya." I mumbled a small smile on my face.

"Right this way…" The doctor said leading me to a recovery room. I smiled at the sight before me. Shuichi was holding a pillow, with one arm mind you, threatening to whack a nurse's head off 'if I can't see Hiro'. I laughed a little and this alerted him to my presence in the room.

"HIRO!" He yelled jumping off the bed tearing out his IVs as he rushed over to me. He pounced on me and wrapped his arms around my neck. With a groan I took the whole weight of both of us, lest we crash to the floor. The nurses rushed around in a panic trying desperately to pry him off of me and get him back into bed.

"Shuichi, hun, I think the nice ladies want you to go back into the bed." I said walking him back over to the bed.

"But, Hiro—They're evil! EVIL!" Shuichi said his eyes adorably wide.

"They just want to see you heal properly." I said sternly. "Now get your rest."

"Hiro. Stay with me?" He asked his eyes clearly worried that his dad was going to come and finish what he started, not knowing the man was gone from this world.

"Of course, Shu. Of course." I said watching him drift off into a peaceful sleep as I petted his head. (He is like a cat. Soft, cute, and has 9 lives.) I thought before drifting off into sleep.

AN:/ 9/24/11 Another chapter down one to go.

**JSYK: No I'm not abused, no I don't abuse, and yes I do know one person who has been abused (but is no longer abused). And I don't endorse abusing or being abused (but who would?).**


	4. Embarrassing much?

Later that night Hiro's mother came into the room with several boxes of pocky.

"Shuu-kun?" She called out, spooky-like, into the dark room.

"Kami-san?" I asked using the nickname I gave her, affecting the appropriate 'fearful' tone.

"Look Shuu-kun!" She said turning the light on quickly. "I brought you pocky!"

"Is it strawberry?" I asked perking up.

"Of course!" She laughed at the predictability of the situation.

"YAY!" I yelled, exclaiming my joy with the added bonus of waking my sleeping Hiro.

"What is it now Shuu?" He asked groggy.

"Kami-san brought me pocky!"

"Mom?" Hiro asked looking to her. "When did you get back?" He asked looking at her in confusion.

"Oh, not that long ago…" She said placing the pocky down on the table. "Well, be sure to come home tonight…try not to miss school tomorrow, too…ok Hun?"

"Yes mom…" He said as she walked out of the room.

"So…Shuu?" Hiro asked watching me pause in my bite. When he blinked I quickly pulled on my dog costume and tilted my head to the side, pocky sticking out of my mouth.

Hiro couldn't resist my irresistible charm. Hiro leaned forward and began eating the other end of my pocky stick. After the shock that my charm worked wore off, I quickly finished my half too. Our lips met in the middle, Hiro's lips tasting of cookie and mine of strawberry cream.

"Hiro-"

"Shh…" He replied cutting me off.

"Sit with me?" I asked pulling back the blanket. Again in my moment of cuteness, Hiro's fate was again sealed.

Hiro slid into the bed and pulled me up onto his lap. He buried his head into my pink hair trying to hide the tears that slowly slid down his face. I sucked in a breath as I felt Hiro's cold tears land on my shoulder.

"Hiro-"

"I almost lost you," he said again cutting me off. "I almost lost you…I-I thought…"

"I'm here Hiro, I'm here…" I said turning slowly and painfully in Hiro's lap. "You won't loose me…" I said bringing my lips to his. Hiro pulled back slightly, only to place his mouth over my ear. He nibbled on my ear and I couldn't withhold a moan. He placed butterfly kisses along my jaw line before trailing down my neck pausing at my collarbone. I felt him look up at me; my eyes were closed and if my face showed my expression, I'm sure it was full of bliss. He flicked his tongue out varying the pressure and I moaned again. He brought his lips down to my skin again before slowly sucking there. I couldn't take any more of his teasing, so I pulled his head up to my face and kissed him full on the lips.

"I-I love you Shuu…." Hiro said pulling me in for another kiss.

"I…love you too, Hiro…" I whispered leaning forward.

A squeal interrupted our thoughts and when we turned to the source of the noise we wanted to die of embarrassment. About 15 nurses were standing behind the glass window that allowed others to see into the room. We blushed at the sight, Hiro reddening even more seeing his mom somewhere in the back. The nurses all had their hands to their faces and hearts in their eyes.

I got up and gave them all a wide smile, before I closed the curtains. A pathetic whine could be heard on the other side of the glass. I giggled at the sound.

"Where were we?" Hiro asked looking to me with a hungry glint in his eye. I knew I couldn't do anything worthwhile in this condition…

"I-uh-you-uhm-you were about to-to-uhm…give me a g'night kiss and leave…?" I asked walking over to my bed.

"Right." Hiro said as he tucked me in. He leaned over and kissed me hard on the lips before he pulled back to kiss me lightly on the forehead.

AN:/ 9/28/11 I can't BELIEVE I spelt Pocky, Pokey. Damn you spell check. Damn you to hell. So hopefully this is better quality that it was previously. I may think of doing glimpses through the years between now and the anime...but It's been a LONG time since I've seen gravitation, I may have to go back and watch it.


End file.
